Strangers
by AnInsaneLife
Summary: Not many people believe in Jack Frost or the Boogie man but do they even believe in each other? Sort of. They believe that the other exists but can't even fully believe that they are who they come to be without even meeting the other. They don't know what the other even looks like so what happens when they bump into each other? Read to find out. Brief JackxPitch,PitchxJack,Blackice


**Summery:** Not many people believe in Jack Frost or the Boogie man but do they even believe in each other? Sort of. They believe that the other exists but can't even fully believe that they are who they come to be without even meeting the other. They don't know what the other even looks like so what happens when they bump into each other? Read to find out. Brief **JackxPitch, PitchxJack,** **Blackice**.** Lemon** or whatever you wanna call it! Go **Fluff** yourself! Haha

**Author's note:** I haven't written a Rise of The Guardians story yet, or a Jack and Pitch pairing either, but I'm going to do my best! ^_^  
P.S. The time of this story is years and years before Jack meets up with the Guardians and becomes a Guardian himself or discovers his true meaning… to give the kids of the world fun.

* * *

**Title: Strangers**

As usual, and definitely not surprising, Jack Frost was sitting in the middle of a frozen pond. More specifically the pond that he saved his sister from drowning in. The pond that he fell through the ice and drowned. The pond that he died in. The pond that he could not remember, or even figure out why he was so drawn to it. So he just lied there… totally unaware of its history with him. Or of his many memories of it when he was alive and well. He was lying flat on his back, arms spread wide, his wooden winter staff in his right hand. His eyes were closed and there was a peaceful smile lingering along his lips.

Jack was still for awhile, enjoying the peace from quiet and cold. Then all of a sudden a fun idea sparked inside his head. He stood up fast- or rather jumped up with the help of the wind he sometimes commanded- and started to magically make a few snowballs. A few turned into a dozen, then two dozen, and then four dozen, six dozen, and he finally stopped at seven dozen snowballs. He stood up straight, one hand on his hip, the other holding his staff which was delicately placed on his shoulder- balanced perfectly- admiring his large neat pile of snowballs waiting to be used.

A smirk found its way onto Jack Frost's face and he was off! He ran past his pile of eighty-four snowballs and ran around the medium sized pond as easily as can be, almost as if he were wearing ice skates when truly he wore no such thing for Jack Frost never even wore shoes, he was _always_ bare foot. He sped past the snowballs and around the pond a few times to gain speed until finally he felt he was fast enough. Jack grazed closely by the large pile of balls of snow and reached down with his staff in hand just in time to quickly scoop a few of them and fling them with all his might, blowing on them with his winter powers to quickly freeze them so that when he flung them into the air they wouldn't disintegrate from the pressure of the wind, into the sky.

He then again repeated this process with each time around the frozen pond he sent a dozen or so snowballs flying high, high, into the air. Once Jack had flung the last set of snowballs into the sky he skidded to a stop, ice and frost washed over the pond due to his sudden halt, and he waited to see the snowballs return down to him. Once he did he ran, trying his best to dodge the heavy snow and ice ridden balls of death. He laughed, even after being hit in the head at one point the still laughed, as he ran back and forth over the frozen pond in what looked like a giant hail storm. All of a sudden his laughter was stopped as a ignoramus snowball zoomed down and hit Jack straight in the chest, knocking him down flat against the frozen over water. The wind was knocked out of him, not that he needed air but it still hurt and was very uncomfortable.

As if his luck couldn't get any better more snowballs came rushing down to pelt him in the face and another straight on his groin. Jack yelled out in pain and gripped himself, rolling over onto his side in hopes of relieving the incredible throbbing pain going on down south.

"Damnit! Maybe this _wasn't_ such a good idea." Jack squeaked out and then groaned and rolled over onto his stomach so that the cold, hard, frozen pond would help sooth his crotch.

His breath hitched at what he saw when he looked up from the pond.

There was a tall, lean, grey skinned man proceeding towards him. Coming from the nearby forest. His bright, golden eyes piercing Jack's medium aquatic blue ones. They were as cold as Jack's feet- or fingers for that matter, they're both equally as cold. "Who are you, you childi-" With that the grey skinned man in long dark black robes was cut off by one of the last snowballs Jack threw into the sky. It hit him directly in the face! As he stumbled to the side by the force of the frozen snowball Jack couldn't help himself anymore- he burst out laughing with a frenzy of chuckles and giggles and even a slightly cackling tone. It was uncontrollable fun laughter. The taller man wiped the snow off angrily and once most of the frost and snow had been wiped off Jack could see shock replace his flash of anger.

Just as the vibration of laughter filled the darker man's ears his anger came back in a wave. He was being laughed at! By some childish kid. He snapped his head around and glared daggers at Jack who immediately silences, feeling himself shiver in fear from those angry cold golden eyes. The golden eyed man brushes off snow and frost from his robe, which opens to a large gaping 'V' exposing his chest partially, and stood up to his full height. He was very tall. "Do you know who I _am_? Or that you are merely twenty feet from my _home_ and making such a racket that I awoke from a deep sleep?" The man asked with a smooth English accent that surprised the winter sprite.

Jack helped himself up and off of the frozen pond surface with the help of his tall staff. "Uhh… n-no. I have absolutely no idea who you are, and I was just having a little fun! What's wrong with a winter spirit having fun in the _winter_?!" Jack yelled, his right hand gripping onto his staff tightly, blue frost slowly spreading from his hand down the intricate wooden staff.

"I _hate_ fun!" The taller said, which made Jack's eye twitch. After looking the pale and lanky sprite up and down he continued in a quizzical voice. "You said you were a winter spirit. You definitely look the type, yet… you don't act it. Most winter spirits are cold in every way possible- especially to the touch- and their job during this white season we're in is to make everything around us just as cold and cruel as they are." He paused and looked at the ground and shook his head and then continued. "That is except for that immature, childish, joker Jack Frost. Him compared to the other winter spirits is just a plain useless fool." The grey skinned man said with a look of both disgust and confusion.

"Take that back!" Jack yelled, his eyes slightly glowing a lighter ice color blue and were as sharp and cold as ice picks. The temperature around the two sprites lowered dramatically. The wind picking up, carrying a thicker amount of frost with it than before.

"Excuse me?" The grey skinned and golden eyed man questioned, bewildered by the pale winter spirits sudden burst of anger. He couldn't possibly be Jack Frost. "Do you even know who I am?" He said in his still silky smooth English accent, this time a touch of bitterness mixed in along with it.

Jack's anger only lengthened at this. "Do you even know who **I** am?! You just insulted me as if I were a dead animal made into a _filthy rug_ you creeper!" Jack said, nearly screaming the words out. The boy slammed his staff onto the frozen pond and beneath it crack spread across the surface until a large **CRACK** was herd and Jack gently lifted himself up from the pond with the help of the wind so that he was three feet in the air away from the pond. The temperature sure enough continued to lower as Jack's anger increased, causing frost to form on both Jack and the dark man's clothing.

"I did no such thing. Although it seems that you do have _some_ power… So! Prove to me that it is of _winter_ that your power relies on, that you are indeed Jack Frost the _reckless_ frost spirit of fun." The dark man said, his accent sending shivers down Jack's spine. "With pleasure." Jack replied in a growling tone. His eyes now mostly white with only a hint of blue in them. With that Jack thrust his staff in the air toward the golden eyed man, gripping the middle of the staff with a tight grip. The top of the staff, where it curved into a hook, shot out a large blue flash and with that large amounts of shards of ice at the taller man.

The darker man whipped out black sand just in time to catch all of the ice shards and picks flying towards him. The man laughed and said, "Is that really all you've got?" He twisted his hand around so that his palm was facing the sky and shot his fingers out making the ice shards hurtle back at Jack, slicing through the air, not even making a sound. In that instant Jack was entirely full of fear. He had never fought another spirit- and it was obvious that his opponent had. He cried out and crossed his arms out in front of his face as three shards hit him. One in the right sleeve of his baggy blue, frost ridden, hoodie, the other grazed his left shoulder and became stuck in the shoulder of the sweatshirt, and the third shard dug itself into his left thigh. Jack flew back by their force and fell straight onto his back with a loud thud onto the area of the frozen pond that Jack hadn't cracked.

"Aw… tsk tsk tsk." The taller said teasingly as he approached the frost sprite and peered down at him. "If you can't even block your own attack then what kind of winter spirit are you?" He continued coldly, almost as cold as the stare Jack gave him in response. Almost.

"I'm **Jack Frost**! Who the _hell_ are you?" Jack roared out.

"I don't believe you… In fact, you still have yet to prove yourself to me." The grey skinned man countered, a smile playing along his lips. Jack growled and clenched his frost covered staff. "I told you already! I showed you already! I am Jack Frost; winter spirit! How else should I prove myself?!" Jack asked desperately. The man paused in the midst of thought then answered as calmly as ever, "A kiss." Jack was stunned. He hadn't expected the man to say that. Especially since they had just met and he didn't even know the others name.

"A-a what?" Jack stammered bewildered by the golden eyed man's answer.

"Do I really need to repeat myself or are you just that stupid?" The dark man asked then sighed and continued. "There are _many_ spirits who have powers involving cold things such as ice or surrounding temperature… and such. Though winter spirits can be proven by their _constant_ cold temperature and since you've been out here for moon knows how long I wouldn't be surprised if you touch felt like frostbite. Therefore a kiss will prove yourself, since the mouth stays warm always until death that is… or if you are a winter spirit. If you are indeed a winter spirit, and you claim to be the _numb skull_ Jack Frost, then I will finally believe you." The man finished and crouched beside Jack, a look of complete boredom placed on his face.

Jack let the ice shards melt and therefore allowing him to sit up. "You-you say a _kiss_ will prove myself to you?" Jack asked, his voice slightly quivering from nerves. The man nodded and reached out to cup Jack's cheek causing the boy to look up into the man's face and even more mesmerizing… his eyes. 'He's actually not that bad looking' Jack thought. 'Actually… he's- he's quite handsome.' At this thought Jack blushed. His cheeks turning a light blues and small enough… pink. "I… I've never… I" Jack sighed out of frustration from his stammering. "I've never kissed anyone before… an'- and I don't kno-"

Jack was interrupted with a sudden pressure at his lips and it only took him seconds to register what had happened. The grey skinned man had kissed him- was kissing him. His lips were warm and made Jack involuntarily melt into them. Even as he melted the pale blue eyed sprite kissed back, it felt so natural. Jack gasped as a hot tongue brushed over his lips and then slid in like a snake. Jack reached up and gripped at the shoulders of the man, who was exploring a part of him that no one else had, and laid back onto the frozen pond, pulling the other down with him.

Jack sighed happily into the kiss- which sounded much like a soft moan- causing cold air to waft its way into the other man's mouth who shuddered in return. The darker man smirked into the kiss, knowing that the boy was enjoying it, and continued to explore his mouth in an expert-like way. After another minute or two of locking lips with the winter spirit the older man pulled his tongue back into his own mouth and leaned up, observing Jack's bright bluish pink blushing face, gorgeous blue eyes, and snow white hair. 'From far away he looked decent enough, but up close he's actually much more. Beautiful even.' The taller man thought.

"I-I… am-am I… Do you believe me… now?" Jack said stumbling over his own words continuously, looking away out of embarrassment and fear of rejection. The taller grey skinned man stood up and brushed off possible dust or frost from his long black robe and said, "Yes… you have," He paused and allowed a small smile to appear on his lips, then continued. "_Jack Frost_." He then turned away from Jack and proceeded back into the forest where he came from. The look on Jack's face showed cheer from finally proving himself to the older, confusion and anger from the man's sudden choice to leave him. Especially without giving him his name.

"Wait!" Jack yelled after the man who stopped dead in his tracks and turned only his head to give a glance at his face.

"What is it?" He asked, a brief and quick shimmer of his gold eyes came into view, causing Jack to shiver.

"You still haven't told me your name." Jack said standing up. "I've told you mine, you didn't believe me. I _kissed_ you even and I still don't even know who you are." The taller man turned to look at Jack a little more, giving the tall and lanky boy a view of his chest and robe. The sleeves of his robe suddenly shifted. Wait. Were those even sleeves at all? Jack focused his attention more closely on the sleeves of the man's robe while the grey skinned man focused on not Jack's face but his thoughts… or rather his memories and fears. Jack was almost to the conclusion of the sleeves being shadows but was interrupted by the man's silk-like accent.

"I'll give you a hint." He paused and gave a smile and started to slowly walk back into the forest, as he did so it seemed to get darker and scarier. "I give fear into those who are filled with fun and joy, much like you, through your safest state of mind." His voice gave an echo sound throughout the forest but soon silenced and the man was gone. Jack decided to follow the dark man into the forest while pondering what he said over in his mind. The forest looked much larger, much darker, and very much dead then Jack remembered it to be. The trees gave off the illusion of boney limbs reaching out to him, to grab him and pull him toward them. A spark of fear rose up in Jack. It grew and grew as he walked deeper into the thick growth. A crow landed on a nearby tree limb and gave a bone chilling caw making Jack jump and release a fearful yell. He clutched his staff and ran for it. Through the suddenly thick forest until he saw light. He burst through the opening of trees and out into an open field.

Jack was on his knees, his hand gripping the dead grass underneath him, gasping for air from the great fear welling up in his chest. He lifted himself up with his staff with a slight tremor. Once he was standing he looked across from him and saw the tall, lean, grey skinned man looming over an old rotted bed post without a mattress. "Wh-what… what the hell was that?!" Jack yelled pointing a trembling finger back at the forest. "Whatever do you mean, Jack?" The man teased in sly tone of voice. Jack growled under his breath and said in a quieter tone than before, "The forest. It was horrible! Dark and dead and just plain horrifying!" The grey skinned man tilted his head to the side in a mocking manner. "The forest looks fine as ever to me, Jack." He said as calm as ever. "What are you _talking_ about?! I just ran through the-" Jack yelled out but when he turned to look back at the forest it was as he always remembered it; tall white tree's with thick trunks, thin and delicate looking limbs up high in the sky. It was as peaceful as the frozen pond, it was also one of Jack's favorite places. Jack was speechless.

"As you can see now, Jack, you precious forest is back to normal as you know it to be. I just demonstrated my power for you. I turned a precious memory of yours of this forest into something most would fear. I gave the illusion of a thick, dark, dead forest with just some sand." The man said, lifting up his hand that had dark black sand looming and swirling around and about it.

"Who-who _are_ you?" Jack asked harshly. His tone dripping with fear and confusion.

"Look before you, Jack." The taller man said gesturing to the bed in front of him and a dark deep hole underneath. "I live under a bed… in complete darkness which most fear." A light bulb finally lit above Jack's head and he now understood. "You- you're the boogieman!" Jack nearly yelled out. 'I kissed the boogieman… or really he kissed me.' Jack thought then continued. "Well that's your nickname at least… wh-what's your real name?" Suddenly the nightmare king appeared in front of Jack, a smile placed upon his face, and took his hand- the one not clutching the wooden staff- in his and lead the boy toward the rotted bed and deep dark hole. "I'll tell you, Jack." He said in his smooth and mysterious English accent. With that the nightmare king lead the frost spirit down and into his lair without any fight out of the boy and were not seen again for some time.

* * *

Author's end note: Well…? How's you like it? I don't think I'll write more to this story so it's mainly a short story.. I guess. Eh! I don't even know! … Anyways! Eheheheh please comment/review… favorite and follow if you want and check out my other stories if you really want to. ^u^ I really appreciate it!


End file.
